Blue's: Nursery
Blue's: Nursery is the 15th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Grandfather Clock *Julia *John *Jack *Joe *Black Sheep *Fox on a Box *Goat in a Boat Summary What is Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme? That's the question as Steve and Blue play Blue's Clues to figure out the answer. Recap Steve and Blue invite the viewers to figure out Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme. Steve reads the story of Mary Had a Little Lamb. That wasn't Tickety's favorite rhyme. She whispers in Blue's ear to tell about her true favorite rhyme. After she has finished whispering, Steve plays a game Blue's Clues to figure out the answer. Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the first clue on the #1. After that, they help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put in foods that start with P''. Steve finds the second clue on the Grandfather Clock. Steve draws the third clue, a mouse in his notebook. After that, to put all three clues together. The clues were one, a grandfather clock and a mouse. Steve thought it was a nursery rhyme where the clock struck 1 and that the clock was afraid of the mouse. But that wasn't it. The answer was Hickory Dickory Dock. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve reads Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, the mini people and Black Sheep joined in. After that reading Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Steve had a rhyme of his own. The rhyme starts off as: There once was a puppy, her fur was all blue. For whatever she wanted, she left us a clue. Sometimes in the garden, sometimes in the sink, once we find all three of them together, we sit down and think". Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the last episode to premiere in 1996. *This is the last episode that Sidetable Drawer says "Blue's Clues! I'm so excited!" line. She would go on to say it again in What Does Blue Want to Build?, Blue's Senses, What Is Blue Trying to Do?, Mechanics!, Blue's Big Pajama Party, Periwinkle Misses His Friend, Words and Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza. *One of the toy people is named Joe, which is also the name of Steve's brother. *This episode marks the only time where the question for Blue's Clues did not involve Blue herself. *Tickety whispered the answer to Blue after Steve asked her the question. *In the Mail Time Segment the footage was the same as Pretend Time and The Grow Show! **When Steve wails "Mail!" Mailbox pops in. **Mailbox tells us about a tongue-twister he came up with: ''Seven Special Silver Stamps. *A couple of Steve's Friends in this episode are members of the show staff. **Jenna Marie Castle (Also one of Steve's Friends in this episode as Jenna Castle) will later have a role on the series as the voice of Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper's daughter, Paprika. *When Steve says "A rhyme!!" his voice is similar to how he sounded earlier on in the season. *When Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper both say "The mail's here!", the audio is taken from What Does Blue Want to Make?. Goofs *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith. *Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder.